


dawnpearl

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ocean, Watching the Sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Ryuunosuke smiles knowing that, while Sougo is usually up early enough to see the sunrise, he’s never seen it quite like this.(Day 2 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	dawnpearl

**Author's Note:**

> LATE BY JUST A FEW MINUTES AAAAA but here we go
> 
> Day 2: Sea

_He’s really enjoying himself_ , Ryuunosuke thinks, watching Sougo’s wide-eyed amazement at the boat’s sway. The evening sky is just about to sink to sleep with waking rays of sunlight beginning to poke from the horizon. The glitter from the stars will slowly be replaced by the glittering of the waves below them: a blanket of fish scales and salt and everything Ryuunosuke finds beautiful in nature. He makes sure Sougo is secured and ready to go before pushing the boat into the water and hopping in himself.

“You alright, Sougo-kun?”

Sougo, with his lithe and lean body twisted to look to his side where the sun begins to stir, doesn’t respond. He smiles knowing that, while his lover is usually up early enough to see the sunrise, he’s never seen it quite like this. Colors begin to shift and they find themselves caught in a world that’s just the two of them with no idol responsibilities, no social obligations, no aspirations, no past. In that moment, they’re just Ryuunosuke and Sougo.

“Sougo-kun,” he calls again, gently.

The boat’s sway buffers the characteristic jolt of surprise. Sougo turns back to face him a little too quickly and he grabs onto the side for stability. “I’m sorry, Tsunashi-san! I got too caught up with the sunrise…”

“No worries,” he says with a laugh. “That’s why I brought you out here so early! I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorite sights to see.”

“It’s certainly beautiful.”

“Yeah, it really is. Let’s go see it again sometime, Sougo-kun.”

“I’d… love that.”

Ryuunosuke thinks, as he watches the morning light wash over Sougo and catch against the smooth hills of his cheeks and the ridges of his soft lips and the wispy lily-petals of his lashes and the jewel-bright shine of his eyes, that Sougo belongs here in the sea and its splendor. He is everything that Ryuunosuke finds beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
